Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{6}{11}-9\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{6}{11}} - {9} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {9} + {\dfrac{6}{11}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=7 + {\dfrac{6}{11}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{18}{33}-\dfrac{11}{33}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{7}{33}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 7\dfrac{7}{33}$